


Ten Seconds

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Series: Time [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: Sometimes moments take forever...
Relationships: Miranda Priestly & Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861990
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Ten Seconds

**DISCLAIMER:** The Devil Wears Prada and its characters belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. No infringement intended.  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is a companion piece to _Countdown_. Read that first, or read that after you read this. This story is an example of how readers can and do inspire me, by the way. So, without further ado, the story... Beta/Proofing: pdt & bed.

**Ten Seconds**

  
**By The Raven**

**_One_ **

"Andrea." Miranda said softly, her voice only barely carrying to the outside office where Andy was waiting on the edge of her seat, ready to do anything for her boss.

It seemed that even in her dreams she was anticipating Miranda's voice calling her name. In her dreams she waited, ready, for that soft voice to cascade over her senses.

Rising, Andy walked quickly, but not too quickly, into Miranda's office. The space was bright, airy, and occupied by a sole occupant. Andy focused on the other woman right away, anticipating. It made her feel slightly breathless, slightly off kilter.

Sometimes when she had some spare time, Andy would try to speculate what caused this feeling? It was almost physical. Like being hungry, or tired. The effect that Miranda had on her was just that significant...

**_Two_ **

Miranda met her eyes, their colour stunning Andy momentarily. They were so very blue. Reminding Andy of the colour she had seen in postcards of tropical oceans. Miranda's eyes sparkled with intelligence, with questions, with life. Andy sometimes felt like she would drown in them. Sometimes she felt like she wanted to.

Andy had seen many moods in Miranda's eyes. Anger, disappointment, amusement, sadness. Andy wanted to see many more; what were they like when Miranda really laughed? What were they like in the morning when she first woke up? What were Miranda's eyes like when she was enthralled, or excited.

It came as no surprise to Andy that she downright hungered to know these things. When had this happened? When had this relationship that she had with Miranda become more than just one person working for another? Did it matter?

The questions did not bother Andy. She would have answers when the time came, or maybe not. Until then, she would simply try not to drown in those beautiful blue eyes.

**_Three_ **

When Miranda put down the pen that she had been holding, Andy found her attention drawn to elegant hands. No rings adorned Miranda's fingers, there was no jewellery on her wrists. The effect was to allow Andy an unobstructed view of hands that had become somewhat of a fetish for her.

Andy felt gooseflesh erupt on her skin when she thought about Miranda's hands. No doubt they were soft, and even a casual glance told any viewer that Miranda had perfectly manicured fingernails. They were short, but not too short. Andy wondered what Miranda's fingernails would feel like on her own skin. Skittering nimble tormentors that would undoubtedly cause Andy to arch and keen.

Feeling her mind grind to a halt momentarily, Andy resisted the urge to shake her head. Miranda would notice. She would notice that Andy was distracted, flustered. Aroused.

Andy found that she could not tear her eyes away from Miranda's hands, her delicate wrists. She wanted to reach over and unbutton the tiny pearl button on the cuff of Miranda's blouse and push it upwards. Just so she could feast her eyes some more...

**_Four_ **

Looking up, Andy found herself stalling at Miranda's chest. The hint of cleavage, the smooth skin at her neck. More buttons. Buttons that asked Andy to reach over and undo them. That wanted to show Andy the secrets that they hid, foretold.

This was becoming serious. Only seconds had elapsed since Andy had arrived in Miranda's office, but if she did not shake herself out of this erotic stupor Miranda would flay her alive.

But Andy was trapped. Even from this distance, she could see that the sheer fabric of the blouse that Miranda wore did not really hide her, so much as veil her.

An ache started in the pit of Andy's stomach, coiling up through her body slowly but surely. This was madness...

**_Five_ **

Forcing her eyes upwards, Andy again stepped into another trap...

Miranda's mouth was something to behold, after all. With it, Miranda could build, or destroy empires. She could cut you down, make you want to die on the spot. Or she could say just a word, or make the slightest gesture and make you feel more alive than you had ever felt before that moment.

It was a very powerful thing, Miranda's mouth. It was also enticing. It looked demanding. Andy wanted those lips on her skin. She wanted to be stained by the lipstick that Miranda wore. She craved to be marked by it.

What would Miranda do if she knew?

A glimpse of perfect teeth caught Andy's eye. The sight made her shiver slightly and not with any sort of fear, either.

**_Six_ **

Miranda flicked her hair out of her face. The movement was a reflex that Miranda only controlled when she was around people she did not trust. Andy had learned to read her boss, so she knew this.

Right now though, Andy wanted to run her hands through Miranda's hair. It had always fascinated her. The silver-white colour of it drew the eye and it did shine, of course. Miranda Priestly would never have dull hair, that much was certain.

Andy caught herself wondering what sex-hair might look like on Miranda. The idea of that perfect coiffure rumpled and sweaty sent a shiver of arousal up Andy's spine. Not good. At this rate she was going to make a fool of herself in front of Miranda...

**_Seven_ **

Deciding that she really needed to actually ask Miranda what she wanted, Andy steeled her voice, and her resolve and tried to appear alert and with-it as she spoke.

"Miranda." Andy was pleased that her voice did not break, but what intrigued her more was how Miranda reacted to her voice.

It almost seemed as if Miranda was blinking away sleep before she managed to focus on Andy. There was something in the other woman's eyes. Something intense, and demanding.

Andy forgot to speak for a moment, her mind processing what she was seeing. Miranda looked unguarded, for whatever reason. Andy obsessively watched Miranda swallow and suddenly she came to a realisation.

Maybe this was not a one sided thing after all...

**_Eight_ **

"Do you have plans this evening?" Miranda suddenly asked. Andy tried and failed to hide her shock at the question. She managed to cover the emotion instantly, though.

What did Miranda want of her this evening? She never asked anything of Andy, she just told her what to do.

This was a new and intriguing development, to say the least. Andy forced herself to look into Miranda's eyes. They were glittering with something that Andy could not identify and it seemed that Miranda's breathing was not steady.

Had she ever noticed Miranda's breathing before?

"No?" Andy answered the question after a beat. It was worth the risk to take the plunge. Miranda was worth the risk. She was worth anything. In fact Andy was quite certain that there was nothing that she would not do for Miranda...

**_Nine_ **

Miranda was speaking again. Andy forced herself to pay more attention, it would not do to miss whatever Miranda said next. Chances were she would never say them again.

"Would you..." Andy heard the question, heard the tone she was using and did not wait for Miranda to finish. It did not matter what Miranda wanted to do, where she wanted to do it, or how she wanted to do it.

Andy wanted to do it with Miranda.

"I'd love to." Andy said softly, watching Miranda's expressive eyes widen slightly.

How novel that she had surprised the other woman with her answer. Andy seriously doubted that there was much that startled Miranda.

"But you don't know what I was going to ask." Miranda sniffed, looking perplexed. Andy hid a smile and gentled her tone and her body language. She understood intuitively that this was a very vulnerable moment for Miranda...

"I don't need to know. I know I want to." Andy said, letting some of her desire, some of her want, colour her tone.

Miranda did not miss it.

"You're sure?" Even as Miranda asked Andy could see that Miranda knew that she was sure. Miranda was nothing if not observant, after all.

**_Ten_ **

"Yes." Andy answered and put down her pen and paper. It was time to focus only on Miranda.

Miranda, who had just asked her to do something with her this evening. Whose hair made Andy's hands ache with their need to touch it. Whole lips Andy wanted to taste, and whose hands Andy wanted on her body.

"Alright then." Miranda spoke softly, her words for Andy's ears only, her tone reserved for Andy alone.

Andy felt like she might melt in her chair as she tried to contain her anticipation and excitement. This was like a dream come true. All her Christmases and Birthdays rolled into one.

She could hardly believe her good luck. Could barely believe that she might find answers to her questions.

She could not wait to know what Miranda's lipstick tasted like...

**The End**


End file.
